


You're Not...!

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager Needs a Hug, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Hurt Eren Yeager, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Men Crying, Panic Attacks, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rumors, Self-Hatred, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: "You're not a monster!... You're not a monster...You're not..."Eren is angry, upset, and lost. He keeps saying what he's not in hopes to believe that, but he's losing hope. Levi hears this, and remembering himself, he goes to comfort the boy."You're not a monster. End of talk. Trust in me."
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	You're Not...!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT ERERI! 
> 
> This is a father-son relationship between Eren and Levi. 
> 
> Also, prepare yourself for angst! I finished the exams! So I'll be writing more now! 
> 
> By the way, this was inspired by a sound on Tik Tok! There's a lot of them out there that gave me some great ideas, this is the first one!

"You're not trash!"

Levi stood outside the bathroom door, back to the wall, and just staring at the ceiling.

"You're not cold!"

Levi heard a fist bang on the glass over and over with the words commented.

"You're not ugly!"

Levi listens silently, gulping down the lump in his throat at the horrible words the person claims they aren't.

"You're not disgusting!"

_'No...'_

"You're not dirty!"

It's no hidden secret. Every scout has dirtied their hands. It comes with the job. You can't get out clean. But for Eren, it's completely different as a Titan shifter.

"You're not spoiled."

Levi hears the crack in his voice. He knows that Eren believes he's spoiled for being put in the scouts just because of the ability he has, and while Levi knows that's almost true, it isn't. The brat has potential. He has the guts and confidence, Titan shifter or not, Levi can't imagine him anywhere else.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER!"

Levi closes his eyes, gulping. That word was the worst. No matter how many times Eren screamed it, Levi can tell the boy never believed himself.

He hears a fist collide on a mirror again, and hears a bunch of glass fall telling him that the mirror is broken.

"You're not...you're not a monster."

Levi can hear the pain, he knows there are tears falling down Eren's face now.

"You deserve...to be loved."

That sounded so forced. As if it was poison and Eren couldn't get rid of it.

The word 'loved' catches Levi off guard as his mouth is slightly agape in shock. He knew about the other words, but for Eren to try and force himself that he was loved without truly believing it at all... that caused a stinging pain in his chest. He realizes now that Eren is losing hope. One more word could break this kid.

He turns and looks in through the open door. There Eren was; body hunched over the sink, silent tears running from his eyes as he stares at himself in disgust through the leftover glass on the wall, his hands were bleeding, glass shards surrounded him. He looked so tired...God, so tired, so lost of hope.

That's it. Levi can't just stare at this boy any longer in this state. He can't allow Eren to fall down the same hole he did...

_"You're not cold..." Levi whispered to himself._

_He was in the bathroom, his jacket thrown to the floor, his sleeves pulled up, his face and arms dripping from the water he splashed on himself. The belts that hold his gear were slightly open as if he was struggling to get them off and just gave up._

_"You're not..." He struggled to breathe. He leaned down to the water rushing from the tap and splashed water on his face again._

_"You're not! You're not dirty! You're clean! You're cleaner than anyone here!"_

_He wanted to believe himself so badly. He wanted to just prove to himself that he's okay._

_"You're not a burden! You're not a curse!"  
_

_He blamed himself to this day for the deaths of Isabelle and Farlan. His becoming of a Captain was just adding salt to an open wound._

_"You're not..." Tears started falling from his eyes, but from the water, he could barely see them. He couldn't breathe._

_"You're not a m-..."_

_Levi stared at himself through the mirror. There he was, alone, covered in water as if he took a shower in his uniform, and broken..._

_"You're not a monster...You're not..."_

_He stopped trying._

_That's when Levi burst into sobs and fell to his knees, hands clutching the sink tightly, his fists turned white. All alone, no one to help. There he was crying pathetically and believing everything he said he wasn't._

_'Humanities strongest...how much more salt can you add to the wound?!'_

Levi remembers how much he just wanted to not be alone at that moment, how much he just wished to be held by someone, even if that someone was death itself.

Eren's sobs stab through him. A reminder of who he is. A reminder that someone could lose themselves against some words from people that don't matter just like him. A reminder that awakes a thought...

If Levi had no one back then, why can't he be that one now? Why not? What's stopping him?

Nothing. He's going in. He's not letting history repeat itself again.

Eren now on his knees, hands clutching the sink, turns to the sound of footsteps. His eyes widen when he sees the Captain. The shock turns to confusion and slight fear at the worried expression the Captain was giving him, normally the man was straight-faced.

Levi feels another stab in his chest when he meets Eren's red eyes and tear-stained face. He looks down at Eren's hands and spots the blood slowly dripping to the tiles. He looks up again at Eren's scared face, his gaze softening as more tears start to fall down the boy's face.

Eren furiously tries to wipe away the tears and speaks in a rush: "I'm sorry, Captain! I'll clean this mess up, I promise! I-I didn't mean-" As he was talking, Levi came towards him.

Eren paused when he saw the Captain's shoes right in front of him. He looks up as Levi looks down.

Levi silently smiles, shocking Eren slightly. And then...the man kneels, his pants soaking in the blood and water. Eren stares with eyes wide and mouth open, for the Captain wasn't one to smile, let alone purposely come near a mess without the reason to clean it.

Eren feels tears falling and tries to wipe them away again. Levi gives a look of understanding and smiles softly, he reaches his hands to hold Eren's who watches, scared and confused.

Levi stands up slightly, gesturing for Eren to do the same. The boy hesitates but stands up as well, shaking. Levi feels his hands shaking and calmly rubs them in a comforting way.

Levi stands beside Eren as he turns the boy towards the mirror. Now both are looking at each other through it. Eren grimaces and wants to look away, but doesn't wish to upset the Captain. Levi noticed this and his smile falls slightly and it turns to...understanding and sadness? But then he stands up tall, all business-like, smile up again. Eren gets confused and waits patiently for the man to say something.

"Eren...you want to know what I see?" Levi speaks, looking at Eren through the mirror who stares back patiently: "I see...A strong, confident, determined, hard-working boy..."

Eren's eyes widen at these words, tears filling up his eyes, but not of sadness.

"I see..." Levi continues: "A boy who has dreams hidden. A boy who wants to do what's right. I see a boy who despite being tall, can't clean the top shelf properly. " He jokes and smiles when he hears a small sniffled laugh from Eren.

"Hmm..." Levi pretends to think as he studies Eren through the mirror: "That's weird..."

"...W-what is?" Eren's small smile falls.

"I don't see...a monster."

Eren stills.

"I just see a boy...a human. A boy with fire in his eyes that not even most soldiers have."

Eren's eyes burn with tears threatening to come out.

"I don't see trash. I see a soldier."

Eren's lip trembles.

"I don't see someone cold. I see someone with fired up determination." 

Eren shuts his eyes trying to hold his tears back.

"I don't see someone ugly. I see someone handsome and someone who will grow to be even more handsome as soon as puberty kicks in."

Eren's lip twitches at the small joke.

"I don't see someone disgusting or dirty. I see someone who's been through more than the world will know. Someone brave and strong." 

Eren's eyes meet Levi's through the mirror as tears begin to fall again.

"I don't see someone spoiled. I see someone that's hardworking and with the guts to prove himself."

Eren gulps down the lump in his throat. Levi's smile probably the most comforting thing he's seen in a while.

"I don't see a monster. I see a boy."

Eren cries, stifling his sobs. Levi smiles and turns to face Eren who looks at him.

"Eren...no matter what anyone says, don't believe them. They don't know you. They don't know what you've been through. You're not any of those things they call you. You're Eren. A boy that screams his way through problems, a boy that even though a foot taller than me can't clean the top shelf properly, a boy who tries to hold himself back every time he bleeds to not hurt anyone, a boy that sometimes wears his shirts inside out when tired, a boy who'd rather green tea over red, you're just a boy!"

Levi pauses and sees as Eren's tears grow and fall rapidly as hope starts to fill his eyes again.

"You're just a boy...a boy who is no longer alone."

Eren couldn't even stop his heart from getting high hopes, from beaming with happiness at that.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Even when I die, I'll be haunting your ass still! Because I care about you! Even if you think no one does, I do!"

Eren tries so hard to hold back his sobs as he stares at Levi.

"You're not a monster. End of talk. Trust in me."

Eren finally speaks up: "T-trust in you? There's no one I-I trust more."

Levi can feel his chest aching and his worried expression grow. And at that moment nothing matter but Eren.

And so, Levi pulls the boy close into a hug that the boy holds tightly to and begins to sob loudly. Levi doesn't care if his pants are soaked in blood and water, he doesn't care if his jacket is covered in tears and snot. He just cares about the helpless boy that needs him right now.

"You're not alone...not anymore...You deserve to be loved... son."

Eren tightens his grip and sobs louder.

"T-that's all I ever wanted to h-hear...father."

Levi sighs as small tears fall from his own eyes and he holds on to Eren tightly and comfortingly.

They're not okay. But in time they will be.

For now, they'll hold each other until the wound finally closes and no more salt can come through.

For now, they'll hold each other with a newfound bond.

Tomorrow, they'll face the world with their blades.

But now, they'll cry as Levi thanks the walls it wasn't too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love some father-son Levi and Eren? I swear Levi adopted all those brats. 
> 
> Anyway, any thoughts? What did you guys think? Tell me in the comments! 
> 
> And for those in heartbreak or in need of some comfort, here's a cookie! *Gives cookies*


End file.
